Behind the Ropes
by ryliegirl
Summary: How dose a girl go from being a lonely assistant to be on a live event with two men fighting for her? How will a love change her life? Read and find out.CenaOCDykstra
1. Chapter 1

**Please, I will only continue with the story if people review, and would like me to. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god!" Colleen gasped as she noticed the time. "I'm late on my first day." Colleen was stood just less than 6 feet with shoulder length blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. Her style usually consisted of a comfortable pair of jeans; a t-shirt and the ever popular flip flop.

Colleen threw back the covers on raced to her hotel bathroom. She threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed a white t-shirt from her suitcase a pulled it over her head. She fixed her curly hair so that it didn't look as frizzy. Grabbing her shoes and bag she sprinted to the elevator. The doors where closing when Colleen slipped in. She flopped her shoes on the floor and slipped them on her feet.

"Running late?" A not so familiar voice echoed from her right.

"A little Colleen laughed as she looked over. Standing next to her was none other than John Cena. "Oh, your John…"

"Cena. Yeah, It's nice to meet you." John finished. "And you would be?"

"Oh. I'm Colleen Samson. I'm actually Mickie James's new assistant new assistant."

"Ahh, well it's nice to meet you." John grinned. The elevator doors opened and John coolly walked out as Colleen sprinted across the street into the arena. She made it through security and maneuvered her way to the Divas locket room.

"So sorry I'm late." Colleen pleaded as she walked onto the room.

"Just don't let it happen again." Melina said sternly as she fixed her top.

"Don't even worry about her. She woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Mickie laughed. Colleen let out a nervous laugh.

"So what am I doing today?" Mickie asked sitting down in the make up chair. As the make up artist started Colleen flipped through her date book.

"You, Melina and Maria have a meet and greet in two hours and then you have an interview with a local paper and after that we go live." Colleen said.

"Great." Mickie breathed. Colleen spent the rest of the day in the shadows watching after Mickie. At around five they gather in the arena and prepared for the live event.

Colleen was typing several notes and appointments in to her cell phone as she walked through the halls. She walked right into another superstar.

"Sorry." Colleen said as she composed herself again.

"No I wasn't paying attention." Kenny Dykstra said reaching down to help Colleen up.

"No, no I wasn't paying attention." Colleen explained.

"Are you ok?" Kenny asked as Colleen brushed herself off.

"I'm fine just a little embarrassed. I'm Colleen by the way."

"Well Colleen maybe I will bump into you later." Kenny said flirtatious as he smiled and walked away.

-------

Three days later Colleen was in the airport waiting for her plane to arrive. She was sitting with her legs under her and book propped on her lap. It was hot and sticky in the airport so Colleen was in a pair of khaki shorts and a red spaghetti strap shirt.

"Well, well if it isn't Colleen the women I knocked off her feet." Kenny's voice echoed.

"Hey." Colleen found herself smiling as she looked up from her seat. Kenny was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black sleeveless shirt.

"You waiting for a plane?"

"That's what people usually do in airports." Colleen smiled as Kenny sat next to her.

"Right, that was a stupid question." Kenny blushed. "So why aren't you on the private jet with everyone else?"

"I had a meeting with some of the hot shots that ran over." Colleen explained. "You?"

"Um, I was on my way back from visiting some friends and I got caught in traffic." Kenny explained. "So how is your new job going?"

"How did you know…?" Colleen asked confused.

"I may have asked around. It's not every day that you get tackled by a pretty stranger." Kenny smirked.

"I so did not tackle you. Besides I was the one who ended up on the floor." Colleen defended herself. Kenny laughed as the announcement signaled that it was time to board the plane. Colleen took her seat in coach while Kenny settled into first class. The plane took off and finally the captain announced that they could take out their electronic devices. Colleen brought out her laptop and reviewed the new ideas for Mickie's t-shirts and wrestling gear. She barely noticed Kenny walking back to coach.

"Excuse me Sir." Kenny whispered to the elderly man sitting next to Colleen. "I was hoping that you wouldn't mind trading seats with me."

"Why?" The man asked.

"Well I'm stuck in first class and I was hoping to sit next to her." Kenny pointed at Colleen.

"Well, I can't say no to first class." The older man smiled as he jumped out of his seat and skipped up to first class.

"Hello again." Kenny smiled as he sat down next to Colleen.

"Hey." Colleen blushed. "You just couldn't stay away."

"No. Besides it's a long flight I figured you could use some company."

"Oh, how nice of you."

"I thought so." Kenny said stretching out. Colleen saw his muscles flex and she felt her cheeks burn.

"Are you checking me out?" Kenny laughed.

"What? No." Colleen blushed. She turned her head and tried to stop her embarrassment.

"Yes you are." Kenny laughed. "Its ok I've checked you out."

"Are you always this forward with women?"

"Yes." Kenny answered simply. Kenny looked at Colleen and refused to blink.

"Stop staring at me." Colleen demanded as she put her lap top away.

"Why your cute when your embarrassed."

"Just stop." Colleen ordered. She brought a small blanket out of her bag and spread it over her body.

"You brought you own blanket?" Kenny smiled.

"Yes the ones they give you on airplanes are itchy." Colleen answered. She reached up and turned the over head light off and blackness filled their aisle.

"So I move al the way back here and you're just going to fall asleep?"

"Pretty much." Colleen said as she tucked her feet under her and leaned back in the seat. Soon Colleen drifted off to sleep. The next thing she knew she felt the plane jerk as it landed. Slowly Colleen pried her eyes open. Kenny was asleep next to her. She was curled up in a ball with her head resting on his shoulder. His head was tilted, laying against hers. Slowly she felt Kenny stir awake.

"Sorry." Colleen mumbled moving off of him.

"Don't worry about it." Kenny stretched his muscles out. "So, you heading to the motel?"

"Yeah." Colleen answered as she folded her blanket into her bag.

"You want to share a cap. My treat."

"Never turn down a free ride." Colleen answered. Slowly the passengers walked off the plane and through the almost empty airport. The cab ride to the airport was short but it was still passed midnight when they arrived.

Kenny checked in and waited as Colleen checked in.

"I'm sorry Miss Samson but it appears we have no rooms left." The girl behind the counter replied not looking at Colleen but rather at Kenny.

"What, but I have a reservation." Colleen corrected.

"I'm sorry but your room was only held until 8pm and after that we gave it away." The girl replied sounding fake.

"Well, where the hell am I suppose to sleep?' Colleen asked trying to sound calm.

"Perhaps Motel 6 has a room." The girl behind the counter replied sarcastically.

"You can share with me." Kenny offered pulling her away before she went off on the girl. "I have a room with two beds. I'm sure they will have something open in the morning."

"But…" Colleen started to protest but Kenny grabbed her hand and led her to the elevator.

"No I insist." Kenny replied as the elevator doors shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its taken so long for me to update but i've been out of town.**

**Please r&r**

* * *

"Colleen?" Kenny said softly shaking her awake.

"Um, five more minutes." Colleen mumbled. She pulled the covers over her head and rolled over.

"Come on we have to be at the arena in like ten minutes." Kenny replied. Colleen moaned and finally pulled the covers back. She stretched and walked to the bathroom. She couldn't help but look over at Kenny who stood shirtless in a pair of jeans. She took a quick shower and threw on a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top.

"You ready?" Kenny asked as Colleen walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah." Colleen replied she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and grabbed her lap top. Together Colleen and Kenny walk to the elevator.

"You didn't have to wait." Colleen said as she pushed the button for the elevator.

"I wanted to. Besides we're heading the same place so why not walk together." Kenny shrugged. "So how did you sleep last night?"

"Good except for your snoring." Colleen laughed.

"I do not snore." Kenny said defensively as the elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

"Yeah you do." Colleen laughed.

"Oh good, John you've roomed with me before do I snore?" Kenny said turning his attention to John Cena who was leaning against the railing in the corner.

"Yeah you do." John laughed.

"Told you." Colleen smiled.

"Wait, wait a minute, you too…" John started.

"No." Kenny and Colleen interrupted at once.

"By the time we got here last night there was only one room available." Colleen explained.

"Oh, sure." John smiled. The elevators doors opened revealing the lobby. They walked across the street carefully avoiding several stocker fans and made their way into the arena. It was a pay per view night and Colleen was eager to see the fans response to Mickie's new merchandise and entrance music. It had taken Colleen nearly a week to track down the perfect song for Mickie.

"Mickie you have and press conference with Melina in five minutes." Colleen yelled as she walked into Mickie's dressing room.

"Colleen I don't have my wrestling gear for tonight." Mickie said sounding stressed.

"Um, well I find it later right now you need to chill out and head for the press conference." Colleen said coolly.

"But…" Mickie stared.

"But I will track down the wrestling gear all you need to do is go out there and look hot." Colleen said ushering Mickie out of the room and to where the press conference was. Colleen stood in the back watching all of the superstars talk about their up coming matches. John Cena and Randy Orton would be wrestling for the WWE championship, Kenny was facing Carlito for the intercontinental championship and finally it was Mickie and Melina fro the women's championship. After Mickie finished her time Colleen slipped out and began tracking down Mickie's gear. After three calls and a few threats Colleen had the area manager of the shipping company personally delivering them with in the hour.

It was just five minutes before they went live and Colleen was rushing to get Mickie ready. Finally after much preparation Mickie was ready and Colleen was rushing down the hall to make sure her entrance music was the right mix. After hearing that the mix was correct Colleen breathed easier as she walked back down the hall.

"Hey!" Kenny called jogging to catch up to Colleen.

"Hello!" Colleen smiled slightly as she turned to wait for him.

"So I took the liberty to call the hotel and see if there are any rooms available." Kenny said trying to sound hurt but was unsuccessful.

"Really?" Colleen sighed.

"Yup."

"Great." Colleen breathed.

"So seeing as you are temporality homeless I took the liberty of getting you this." Kenny handed Colleen a hotel card.

"A room key." Colleen said.

"Not just any room key but the key to my room. I figured your stuffs already there and everything so you might as well stay." Kenny shrugged.

"Aw how thoughtful of you." Colleen laughed.

"So I guess I'll see you later." Kenny smiled.

"Looks that way." Colleen walked away towards the catering area. Her stomach was growling and the smell of chicken lured her closer. She grabbed her tray and headed for a empty table. Most of the superstars where busy getting ready so the only ones eating where crew and assistants. Colleen sat down ready to eat when she was joined.

"So it looks like you and Kenny are getting close." Johns voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Um he just helped me out last night." Colleen replied.

"Sure." John laughed. "So I heard that you are quite the hard ass when it comes to getting your job done."

"Well I can be quite persuasive." Colleen shrugged.

"Well to bad Mickie grabbed you first." John smiled.

"So why are you eating so late?"

"Um, I was held up in a press conference then my mother called and she gets a little angry when you smack your food while talking to her." John laughed.

"Oh, so your a mamas boy." Colleen laughed.

'I am not a mama's boy I simply mind my mothers wishes."

"In other words you a mama's boy."

"Yeah basically." John admitted. "Well I better get going."

"Bye." Colleen waved.

"Bye."

Colleen finished her food then headed back to the dressing room. She live feed and even found herself yelling t the screen. Once the event was over Mickie was crowned women's champion and Kenny was named the new intercontinental champion. Unfortunately John was cheated out of his title. But all on all it was a good show. After the main event ended Colleen escorted Mickie to the meet and greet. It took nearly three hours for the meet and greet and Colleen felt her self dragging as she made her way back to the hotel. She quickly changed into her sleep wear and flopped down into her bed. About an hour later Colleen heard Kenny quietly enter the room and fall into his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just realized that I posted the same chapter twice so here's the right chapter sorry! As always read and review.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day's seemed to fly by for Colleen. She managed to snag her own room at the hotels but it seemed that Kenny was never far behind. They always walked or road in a cap together to the arenas, even when she was tending to official business. Mickie seemed to love how Colleen handled everything and and the way she read her mind. She spent evenings watching the monitors and chatting with Mickie. John often stopped her for a quick chat. John turned into one of the few people that Colleen could really talk to.

"Hey, Colleen can you hold up a second?" John called after her. Colleen was just getting ready to head back to the motel seeing as the show was in its final match.

"Sure." Colleen smiled. She stopped and turned around waiting for John.

"I need your help." John said.

"What do you need?"

"See my assistant is… non-existing and I evidently have bad fashion sense so I was hoping you could help me with my new t-shirt design." John asked.

"I'd love to." Colleen smiled.

"Great I'll drop the sketches by your hotel room tonight." John smiled as he skipped away. Colleen continued down the hall before coming across Kenny.

"So you and John seem to be getting close." Kenny said trying to hide his jealousy.

"I guess, he just needs some help picking out a new t-shirt design." Colleen replied. "Why do I sense a hint of jealousy?"

"No." Kenny said a little too quickly

"Whatever. John is just a friend." Colleen shrugged.

"Well since your just friends you wouldn't mind going to grab some coffee with me in about an hour." Kenny smiled.

"Um…" Colleen replied.

"Come on its just coffee." Kenny almost begged.

"Johns suppose to meet me back at my hotel room to drop off the new ideas for his t-shirts." Colleen replied.

"Well then well get it to go and order a movie at the hotel." Kenny quickly countered.

"Well, I guess that's doable." Colleen shrugged.

"Great I'll swing by the girls' locker room in like 45 minutes to pick you up." Kenny smiled as he backed away.

"Well, well someone has a date." Mickie sang from around the corner.

"Oh, hey." Colleen greeted her trying not to blush.

"Well you've only been here for two months and you already nabbed yourself a hottie." Mickie replied throwing her arm around Colleens shoulder and escorting her back to the locker room.

"I haven't nabbed anyone." Colleen corrected her.

"Sure. I saw the gogglie eyes that past between you two." Mickie replied. Colleen just shook her head and fallowed Mickie.

45 minutes later Kenny knocked on the divas locker room door. Colleen walked out avoiding the other girls kissing noises.

"Are you ready?" Kenny asked. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts and a white button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up past his elbows.

"Yeah." Colleen smiled. They walked down the dark street towards a near by coffee shop. They engaged in small talk as they made there way down the street. Kenny stood back patiently as Colleen ordered then he did so. Grabbing the coffees they slowly made their way towards the hotel.

"So…" Colleen started.

"So…" Kenny repeated. "How about wee play twenty questions."

"How about two?"

"Three."

"Deal." Colleen agreed.

"So where are you from?" Kenny asked.

"I was born and raised in Denver." Colleen answered. "Did you really enjoy being in the spirit squad?"

"Yes and no. the guys where great but the uniforms and cheering where pretty ridicules." Kenny laughed. "Alright question number two. Favorite movie?"

"Um that's a tough one. I'd have to say Lost Boys."

"Seriously?" Kenny asked confused.

"Yeah. It's the ultimate story about friendship. What's not to love?" Colleen defended herself. "So your second question is; what's the one thing that you absolutely hate to do?"

"I'd have to say dancing. I hate dancing. I always end up looking like some spas." Kenny admitted.

"I doubt that." Colleen said.

"No seriously. I have no rhythm what so ever. My mother said I dance about as gracefully as a drunk walrus stuck on dry land." Colleen laughed so hard her coffee nearly came out of her nose. "Its not that funny." Kenny puffed up.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry. Next question." Colleen said trying to catch her breath.

"Alright, what do you hate to do?"

"Um I hate speaking in front of a crowd. I don't know I just end up rambling and mumbling. I remember when I was a freshman in high school I passed out." Colleen admitted. "I don't know how you guys go out every night in front of thousands of people."

"Its all about confidence." Kenny said. "If you're confident in your self then it's a breeze."

"Well, then my confidence is in short supply." Colleen replied as the walked into the hotel.

"So confidence issues aside, forth question. Why did you decide to join World Wrestling?"

"Um, I've watched since I was little." Colleen admitted. "You?"

"Pretty mush the same except I also wrestled in high school but this has always been my dream." Kenny replied. The elevator doors opened and Colleen and Kenny stepped in. Leaning over to press the floor button Kenny asked his final question. "Ok so last one. Would you consider going on another date with me?"

"Oh, so this is a date?" Colleen smiled.

"I thought so." Kenny replied.

"Well then I may consider another date depending on your manners." Colleen said as the elevator doors opened to her floor. Colleen stepped out and lead the ways to her hotel room.

"Well then I guess I better be on my best behavior." Kenny smiled.

"I guess you better." Colleen replied as she opened her hotel room. Kenny walked over and flopped down on her queen size bed. "So what would you like to watch?" Kenny asked flipping the TV on.

"Um… a comedy." Colleen answered walking over and sitting next to her.

"Good at least you didn't say a chick flick." Kenny breathed scrolling through the PPV list."How about the new Adam Sandler movie?" Kenny asked.

"Great, I've been wanting to see that." Colleen smiled. Kenny ordered the movie then laid back against the pillows. They watched the movie in near silence except for their numerous laughs. About twenty minutes into the movie John dropped the sketches by but left soon after.

After the movie ended Colleen stood up and walked Kenny tot eh door.

"So did I earn a second date?" Kenny asked.

"I think so." Colleen smiled. Kenny's eyes met hers and before she knew what was happening she was kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground. Colleen wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her back to the bed. Gently he laid her down and settled on top of her. Colleen reached for his shirt unbuttoning it and pulling it off. Kenny pulled her tank top over her head and threw it to the side.

"Are you sure?" Kenny asked in between kisses.

"Yeah. Positive." Colleen said pulling him closer.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun lit up the small hotel room. Its two occupants lay entangled in the messy bed. Colleen slept with a sheet loosely wrapped around her bare body. Kenny slept close by with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The alarm on the night stand signaled the start of a new day. Slowly Kenny shifted even closer to Colleen as Colleen forced her eyes open. When she remembered the events of last night she began to panic. She shot out of bed pulling the sheet with her. She wrapped it tightly around her suddenly extremely embarrassed.

"What is going on?" Kenny asked pulling a nearby towel around his waist.

"I um…I've never don't that before." Colleen said as she started to pace.

"What?" Kenny looked confused and hurt at the same time.

"I don't usually do …that. I was with my last boyfriend for over a year before I did…that." Colleen said slightly panicking. "But here I am in bed after one date."

"Colleen calm down." Kenny pleaded walking around the bed to her. Colleen breathed deeply and turned around to sit on the bed. Kenny walked over beside her and sat down.

"I can't believe this." Colleen sighed.

"Was I really that bad?" Kenny asked.

"No…no you where great, but…" Colleen said quickly.

"Look in no way do I regret what happened last night. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wanted it since we first met." Kenny said perfectly.

"Really?" Colleen blushed.

"Really." Kenny admitted pulling Colleen into to hug. "Was I really great?"

"Shut up." Colleen joked.

----

"Colleen the plane leaves in an hour we have to go." Kenny called from the hall way.

"Coming." Colleen yelled as she turned her attention back to the phone call she was on. She was bargaining with a major magazine wanting to do a spread of Mickie. Kenny grabbed Colleen's three suite cases and put them on the rack with his. The bell boy walked to the elevator and headed to the awaiting taxi. Colleen grabbed her carry on and flung it over her shoulder. She walked out of the room and to the elevator with Kenny.

"Look when you get serious about having Mickie in your magazine, call me." Colleen replied shutting her phone as the elevator doors closed them in. Kenny took the opportunity to push Colleen against the wall and press his lips against hers. She gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up as she wrapped his legs around his waist and held on tight. Kenny's lips trailed to her neck as she used her hands to massage his head and nibble at his ear. Unfortunately the elevator came to a stop and Kenny was forced to put Colleen down. Composing themselves they slowly walked out of the elevator and into the waiting taxi. The ride to the air port was short but going through security was a never ending nightmare. Finally they made it to the correct gate just moments before the plane was scheduled to take off. Colleen never understood why they had to walk all the way through security to get on a private plane.

Colleen took a seat next to Mickie and Kenny found an open seat near John. Colleen filled Mickie in on all the weeks' events before they drifted off to sleep. Just less than three hours later the plane landed and its occupants woke up. Mickie linked her arm with Colleen's as they made their way off the plane and to an awaiting car (the bags where being delivered to the hotel). Kenny hung back with John and a few other superstars.

Colleen sat in her hotel room flipping through the new product ideas that John gave to her last night. She studied several closely finally narrowing it down to two. Satisfied with her decisions she walked over to the bed and flopped down. It was nearly midnight and Colleen had finished her work and was absolutely board. Kenny was doing some photo shoot. He called to say he would swing by after wards but it was looking like it would be too late. Colleen grabbed her remote and switched the tv on. Flipping through the channels she finally settled on a stand up comedy. She leaned back against her pillows and quietly laughed. About an hour later her eyelids became heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

A soft knock rang in Colleen's ear waking her up. Slowly Colleen stood up turned off the TV and walked to the door. She softly opened the door revealing Kenny.

"Hey." Colleen whispered.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" Kenny asked softly walking into the room.

"Um a little." Colleen admitted as she shut the door behind him.

"Sorry the photo shoot ran really late." Kenny replied.

"Don't worry about it." Colleen shrugged walking back over to her bed. Without a word Kenny walked over and crawled into the bed next to her. He wrapped the covers around them as they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Coll, have you had a chance to look over those t-shirt sketches yet?" John asked a taking a seat next to Colleen the next day at dinner.

"Yes." Colleen smiled.

"Great which ones do you like?" John asked opening his bottled water.

Colleen removed the book from her bag and opened it to the marked page. "This is my favorite." Colleen said pointing to the picture of John standing in the center of the ring with the words _Fight like hell to earn respect_. It was printed in gray scale with the words in a deep red.

"Cool." John said. "I actually liked that one too. Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem." Colleen answered.

"So I couldn't help but notice that Kenny went into your motel room last night and didn't come out till this afternoon." John said.

"Why? Where you watching me?" Colleen blushed.

"No but I am across the hall."

"We just slept last night." Colleen admitted.

"Last night? What about the past nights?" John said sounding a bit like an older brother.

"That's kind of personal." Colleen said slightly embarrassed.

"Just be careful. Wrestlers don't exactly have the best track records." John said cautiously.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Colleen asked calmly.

"It's just that we travel non stop and every city we go too there are several more then willing girls waiting." John admitted

"John I appreciate the concern but I'm a big girl. I think I can take care of myself." Colleen answered.

"Well just in case you ever need back up you know where to reach me." John smiled.

"Thank you." Colleen replied. She stood up and gathered her trash as she and John walked out of the cafeteria.

"So I better get ready for my match." John said. "I guess I'll see you later at the hotel."

"Yeah." Colleen waved slightly. She walked back down the hall trying to remember where the divas locker room was when a hand grabbed her and spun her around. She crashed in to the muscular chest of Kenny.

"I've been looking for you." Kenny smiled.

"Well you found me." Colleen smiled. "What did you want?"

"A good luck kiss before my match." Kenny smiled devilishly.

"Well I think I can help you with that." Colleen replied as she pulled Kenny's head down so she could reach his lips with hers. Kenny wrapped is arms around her waist and Colleen had one hand on the back of his neck and the other the side of his face. She let out a small squeal as Kenny lifted her off the ground.

"See you later." Kenny smiled as she sat Colleen down and rested his forehead against hers.

"Ok." Colleen said catching her breath. She had to admit he was a damn good kisser. She watched as Kenny walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later Colleen was asleep in yet another hotel room. Her cell phone began to ring waking her. Slowly she rolled over and picked it up.

"Colleen?" The voice on the other end answered.

"Yes."

"This is Vince McMahon. I need to see you in my office within the hour."

"Um, ok." Colleen answered slightly confused. Colleen closed her phone and laid back on against her pillow. The sound if another cell phone ringing pierced her ears. Kenny rolled onto his back and reached for his phone. He mumbled a few words into the receiver before turning back to Colleen.

"McMahon?" Colleen yawned.

"How did you know?" Kenny mumbled.

"He just called me too." Colleen admitted.

"That's weird. Well If I know one thing it's that you never keep the boss waiting." Kenny said kissing Colleen on the forehead and standing up out of the bed. Colleen stood up and walked to the door.

"See you in a little bite." Colleen called over her shoulder. She checked the hall before she sprinted three doors down to her room. Once she was safely inside her room she threw the tank top and shorts she had on to the side. She climbed into the shower and then quickly changed in to a pair of shorts and another tank top. Kenny came by about twenty minutes later and they left to the arena together. After finding out form one of the security guards where Vince's office was they knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice called from inside. Kenny and Colleen slowly opened the door and walked in. They noticed John sitting in front of Vince.

"You wanted to see us?" Kenny asked.

"Yes have a seat." Vince instructed. Colleen and Kenny took a seat next to John and across a large desk from the big boss.

"Our cameras picked up some interesting footage last week. Vince picked up the remote and pointed it to a TV beside him. The footage was of Colleen and John talking shortly fallowed by the kiss she and Kenny shared before his match.

"This has given me a idea." Vince smiled. "John, meet your new sister."

"What?" They all shouted at once.

"You heard me. The chemistry displayed between the three of you is undeniable. Colleen you will portray Johns sister who while visiting her brother falls for Kenny, much to John's disapproval." Vince explained.

"But I'm just an assistant." Colleen said sounding horrified.

"But you are under contract with WWE not Mickie exclusively."

"But…" Colleen gasped.

"But you have a spot to film in an hour so here are you scripts." Vince said handing the each a sheet of paper. The three of them stood up and walked out. All of the color drained from Colleens face.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Colleen said quietly.

------

"Colleen you going to be fine." John said reassuringly.

"How do you know?" Colleen said as she paced the length of John's locker room.

"Colleen you are just going to stand here and tell me goodluck. Then I leave and Kenny comes in." John said for the hundredth time. "Just take a deep breath and try to ignore the cameras."

"Cameras!" Colleen gulped. A camera crew walked into the locker room and set up.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes." John said clapping his hands.

"Action."

"_Well I'm off to my match." John said to Colleen. Colleen froze._

"_Aren't you going to wish me good luck?" John said trying to help her along._

"'_Luck." Colleen managed to choke out. John took his cue and walked out of the locker room. Colleen stood frozen in place. As soon as John was out of sight Kenny walked in._

"_It's about time he left." Kenny said walking over to Colleen. Kenny scooped Colleen into his arms and pulled her into a kiss. All a sudden Colleen forgot about her fear and melted into Kenny's arms_. Little to their knowledge the camera crew packed up and left leaving Kenny and Colleen to them selves. Kenny lifted Colleen onto the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him ever closer if that was possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry tht updates have been slow but i have limited internet at this time but i have several chapters written so i will post as many as i have. Please review!**

* * *

Over the nest week John and Kenny worked on over coming Colleen's stage fright. They brought her out to several signing and a few promotional photo shots. Colleen found that as long as John or Kenny where close by holding on to her she was fine. If at any moment she felt herself panicking she would step behind them and calm down. Colleen would walk down the ramp on a few non televised shows in an attempt to get use to a screaming crowd. But she never expected what happened next.

"People are buzzing. They are dying to know what is going on between you three." Vince said as Colleen. Kenny and John sat in front of him. "So the writing team is going to spice it up a little. Now the feud over the championship belt between Randy and John is blowing up so we are going to involve Randy."

------

That Monday night:

_Randy Orton stood center ring with mike in hand. The fans cheered and booed._

"_Now, as you all know John and I have a…rocky relationship." Randy started. "But I come here tonight to try to make amends. So John I know you are watching back stage so why don't you just come out."_

_John's theme music sounded as the controversial champ walked through the curtain. The crowd erupted as John made his way into the ring with Orton._

"_What do you want Orton?" John asked. "Another beating?"_

"_No, in an attempted to ease the tension between us I have brought you a little gift." Orton smiled._

"_What? Did you buy me a mop so I can clean up the mess I make after I beat you to a pulp?" John laughed._

"_No, No John I made you a video. A tribute, if you will. to your family." Orton replied pointing to the big screen. The lights faded as several pictures of a young John and a young Colleen appeared. Suddenly the video cut to several images of Colleen and Kenny (filmed earlier in the week). Clips of Colleen and Kenny in several compromising positions graced the screen. John's anger increased as he began pacing the length of the ring. As the film came to an end Orton began to clap._

"_Wow that was a brilliant piece of cinema." Randy cheered. "Don't you think so John?"_

"_What is going on?" John yelled standing nose to nose with Randy._

"_What you mean you didn't know. You don't know who you little sister is…playing…with." Orton laughed._

"_WHAT?" John yelled. "You lying bastard."_

"_Why don't you ask them yourself? Kenny! Colleen! I know your watching so why don't you come on down."_

_After a brief pause Kenny's music sounded. A pale looking Kenny walked out hand in hand with Colleen. Colleen gripped his hand tighter and tighter as they approached the ring._

"_Explain!" John yelled towards his 'sister' ignoring Kenny._

"_I…I…" Colleen mumbled she was trying t breath through her fear._

"_We where going to tell you but…" Kenny spook seeing that Colleen was struggling._

"_But what you got to busy screwing my sister." John said angry meanwhile Randy stood in the back laughing._

"_John." Colleen yelled angry. She looked directly at John afraid to look anywhere else. "It just happened."_

"_Just happened?" John yelled. He threw the mic on the ground and stormed out. Colleen spun around and chased after him. Kenny and Randy remained in the ring. Kenny had anger in his eyes as he looked over towards a laughing Orton._

"_You're a pathetic excuse for a man." Kenny spat. He grabbed his mic and threw it at Randy hitting him in the stomach. Kenny turned and jumped out of the ring, leaving a now breathless Randy alone._

"You where great!" Kenny reassured Colleen once they where securely backstage.

"No, no I wasn't." Colleen replied shaking her nerves off.

"You did fine." John agreed. "We all spaz out our first time."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey heres the next chapter. I think I should have internet at my house by this weekend so my updates should be better.**

**As always pleas read and review.**

* * *

The fan reaction to the Colleen, Cena, Kenny love triangle was huge. Instantly several emails where sent demanding more information. Vince insisted that a new assistant be found for Mickie considering that Colleen needed to concentrate on her new position with in the corporation. Vince also insisted that she start working out just incase fans wanted to see her in the ring.

On the Thursday after Colleen s first live appearance her and Kenny where sitting alone in Kenny's hotel room.

"So I have to go home for my parent's 25th wedding anniversary." Kenny said.

"Really?" Colleen asked taking a sip of her water.

"Yes, are you sure you can survive a week without me?" Kenny said smiling. Colleen was shocked. They had known each other for and dated only a few months.

"Some how I will manage to make it through, no matter how hard it will be." Colleen smiled.

"Well just promise not to fall in love with any other wrestlers while I'm away." Kenny laughed.

"Damn now I have to cancel all of my dates." Colleen smiled.

"Shut up." Kenny joked moving across the bed and push Colleen lightly on to her back. "You going to miss me." Kenny said hovering slightly above her.

"You know I will." Colleen said stroking her hair. Kenny gave into temptation and kissed her softly tugging on her shirt.

-----

"Hey." Kenny whispered softly. Colleen slowly rolled over towards his voice.

"Hey." Colleen greeted him. He was fully dressed with a suitcase in hand. He apparently got up and showered quietly with out disturbing Colleen

"I have to go to the airport." Kenny replied.

"Already?" Colleen asked sitting up holding the cover over her bare body.

"Don't get up." Kenny stopped her. "I just wanted to say good bye." Kenny bent down pressing his lips against her. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"If you keep kissing me like that I'll never leave." Kenny breathed finally pulling away.

"Maybe that was the plan." Colleen admitted.

"I really have to go." Kenny said sounding as if it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do.

"Fine." Colleen said biting her lip. "But call me."

"All the time." Kenny answered. He stood up and walked towards the door but turned back. He raced over to the bed once more and kissed Colleen. He smiled devilishly as he finally left.

----

A few hours later Colleen was dressed and heading to another arena. She was supposed to meet her new wrestling coach as per Vince's instructions. She absent mindedly rubbed her eyes as she walked over to the ring.

"What are you doing here?" Colleen asked noticing who was standing in the ring.

"I'm here to teach my little sister how to wrestle." John answered.

"Really?" Colleen asked as she climbed into the ring.

"Really now lets get to work. I'll have you running laps around ever other diva in no time." John smiled. And he wasn't lying. He worked Colleen to the point of exhaustion. First they stretched then they ran up and down several flights of stairs. Finally they got into the ring. John showed her several holds and counters to them. It was hard considering Colleen had to wrestle with John who was considerably larger then she was. By the end of the training session Colleen collapsed onto the mat.

"I've…never…been…so …tired…in…my …life." Colleen gasped.

"It gets easier over time." John reassured her. "Come on lets go shower. And maybe afterwards I'll take you out to eat."

'I don't…think …I can move." Colleen admitted.

"Come on." John reached down and threw Colleen over his shoulder. She carried her out of the ring and back to the locker rooms.

"Now go shower." John demanded as he sat her down inside the girl's locker room.

"Yes big brother." Colleen joked. She slowly stumbled back tot the showers. The hot water felt good as is flowed down her sore body.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello?" Colleen said answering her cell phone. She just got out of the shower and she ran out trying to get to her phone while wrapping a towel around her.

"Hey Babe." Kenny smiled.

"Hey." Colleen suddenly began to smile uncontrollably. "Where are you?"

"I just got to Denver. I'm supposed to get on another plan soon. I just wanted to call you." Kenny answered.

"Oh that's so sweet." Colleen smiled.

"So who's your instructor?' Kenny asked.

"John. He worked me so hard today. I'm going to be sore for a week." Colleen answered.

"Just remember…" Kenny was drowned out by and announcement in the airport. "Oh that's me. I need to board the plane now."

"Ok have a good time." Colleen sighed.

"I will. I'll call you tonight." Kenny said. "Bye."

"Goodbye." Colleen shut her phone. Still smiling she changed into a pair of jeans and a blue tank top. She pulled her wet hair into a pony tail.

"Are you decent?" John's voice yelled from the hall.

"Clothing wise." Colleen answered slipping on her flip flops.

"Damn I should have come earlier." John laughed.

"Shut up." Colleen laughed. "So where are you taking me? I should warn you that I've worked up quite a big appetite."

"II know this little place down the street." John said as he led her down the street. His hair was still wet and as usual he wore jean shorts and a white undershirt, but his wrist bands and chains where noticeably absent. "But we are going to walk."

"Oh come on, we worked for nearly three hours today. Is a taxi too much to ask for?" Colleen wined.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." John argued as they walked out into the cool night air.

"That's because your use to it. The only exercise I get is walking to the elevator." Colleen joked.

"It's not that far." John countered.

"Fine but you're carrying me back." Colleen laughed.

"Deal." John agreed.

"So that's for helping me with that whole stage fright thing." Colleen said.

"No problem. What else are friends for?" John answered. "So where Kenny?"

"Um he's at his parents for their anniversary." Colleen answered as they continued to walk.

"Cool. He didn't invite you?"

"It's a little soon for that. Don't you think?" Colleen answered.

"I guess so. It just seemed that you too where inseparable." John said.

"A little time apart is good."

"Well I guess I should thank you for spending your boyfriend free time with me." John smiled.

"You should. My time is very valuable." Colleen joked. Her cell phone began to ring in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller id before shoving it back in her pocket.

"Kenny?" John asked.

"No it was my best friend/ roommate." Colleen answered.

"Oh, How come I never heard about this mystery roommate before?" John asked intrigued.

"I guess it never came up."

"So I need a few more details then that." John urged her on.

"Well, there nothing much to discus. We meet in college and I took so many hours at once that I graduated early. We're like sisters. She just graduated from college and I think she's going to be Mickie's new assistant." Colleen replied.

"Wow, how did you manage to get her a job in the WWE? It's pretty hard to do." John asked.

"I may have put in a good word with Vince and Mickie." Colleen admitted.

"Well is she hot?" John smiled.

"You're a pig. And yes she is." Colleen laughed.

"Well now that you're off the market I have tot keep my options open." John laughed. He stopped in front of a small Italian restaurant and held the door open for her as she walked in. It was small but very welcoming. The waiter immediately sat them at a booth in the very back. After several minutes they decided to split a pizza. It was a nice dinner. They continued to talk and crack jokes. Finally after nearly two hours and an entire pizza (mostly thanks to John) they walked out of the restaurant.

"Hold on." Colleen said stopping. John stopped too as Colleen walked around behind him. She grabbed onto his shoulders and jumped on his back piggy back style.

"What are you doing?" John asked as he clumsily caught Colleen.

"I remember you promising to carry me if I walked here." Colleen replied resting her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you where kidding." John laughed.

"Oh come on you've FU'd the Big Show don't tell me you can't carry little me a few block's to the hotel." Colleen mocked.

"Oh is that a challenge?" John said as he started to walk.

"Yeah. It is." Colleen said.

"Fine. I'll carry you to the hotel then I'll carry you up the stairs to your room." John replied.

"You can't carry me up seven flights of stairs." Colleen argued.

"What to bet?" John laughed.

"Hell Yeah and when I win you have too…you have too…take it easy on me in practice tomorrow." Colleen said remembering her sore muscles.

"Fine and when I win you have to go out to dinner with me again." John said confidently.

"You're on." Colleen agreed as John took off. John made it to the hotel with not problem but around the third floor he started to slowly down. Colleen taunted him a little when he slowed down even more at the fifth floor. By the sixth floor she started to breath heavily but to Colleen amazement John made it up the stairs and to her room.

"See you tomorrow for your practice and then dinner." John smiled as he limped away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers this is a really short chapter but it builds to the next chapter which I promise will be better. I recently changed the direction of the plot but don't worry this new direction is way better then the original. I would still live to hear some feed back from you so please, please review.**

**-------**

"Hello?" Kenny answered the phone.

"Well hello!" Colleen replied.

"Hey." Kenny smiled. "So how was your training session?"

"It was hell." Colleen laughed. "John worked me to death."

"John?" Kenny asked confused.

"Yeah, John is my trainer." Colleen answered. "I guess Vince thought that it would help us get to know each other better seeing as we're supposed to be brother and sister."

"Oh. So do you miss me yet?" Kenny said changing the subject.

"Um, not really." Colleen joked.

"Whatever." Kenny laughed.

"You now I miss you." Colleen smiled. "So how's your family?"

"Good, they keep asking me about this mystery girl that I'm crazy about." Kenny laughed.

"Um, what did you tell them about me?"

"Oh just that you're smoking hot and good in bed." Kenny said seriously.

"Kenny!" Colleen squealed. "You didn't."

"No I told them that you where smart and funny and good looking and _great_ in bed." Kenny laughed.

"Oh what am I gonna do with you?" Colleen sighed.

"You know you love it." Kenny laughed.

"A little."

"I just I can live with a little. So anything else going on?"

No not really. Just waiting till Monday when you get back." Colleen admitted.

"Me too, but I got to go moms yelling because dinner is ready."

"OK. I'll see you Monday." Colleen sighed again.

"Bye." Kenny hung up the phone and Colleen's room fell silent. The silence didn't last long because Colleen's cell phone rang again. A smile crossed her face when she read the caller id.

"Miranda!" Colleen squealed into the phone. Miranda was Colleen's roommate and best friend from back home.

"Colleen I have great news." Miranda shouted in excitement.

"What?"

"I just got a call for an interview. An in person interview." Miranda gushed.

"Oh my god that's great." Colleen smiled. "When is it?"

"It's the day after tomorrow." Miranda informed her. "I'm flying in to Phoenix tomorrow."

"Well that's great. I'm flying to Phoenix tomorrow afternoon too. What time do you get in?" Colleen was so excited.

"Two thirty." Miranda said.

"Well I get in about one but I'll wait for you." Colleen smiled. "Oh this is so great."

"I know I'm so excited, but I'm so nervous." Miranda admitted.

"Come on your instantly loveable. How can anyone so no to you?" Colleen replied. "This is going to be great."

"I don't have the job yet." Miranda reminded her.

"Yet being the key word." Colleen pointed put.

"Colleen you're going to jinks me." Miranda warned.

"Oh fine I'll stop talking about it." Colleen said. The rest of the conversation consisted of the two girls catching up on the time they've spent apart. They talked for nearly an hour just like they use to.


	11. Chapter 11

"Colleen!" John yelled from the other side of her hotel room door. "Come on we need to get to the air port." Colleen stumbled out of bed. Every muscle in her body ached from yesterdays work out. Colleen slowly opened the door letting John in.

"You're not ready? We need to leave like five minutes ago." John said walking into her room.

"Hold on. Just give me two minutes." Colleen replied. She slowly walked to the bathroom. She threw on the cloths she laid out last night and quickly brushed her teeth and hair. Emerging form the bathroom she threw her pajamas and her bathroom bag in a suite case and zipped it up." Ready." Colleen yawned.

"Wow that was fast." John commented. "If I didn't know better I would think you where a guy."

"I'm just low maintenance. Now grab a suite case." Colleen grabbed a suite case while John grabbed the other two. They slowly walked to the elevator.

"Judging by your walk it's safe to assume you're sore." John alighted once they where in the elevator.

"You have no idea." Colleen laughed. "My entire body feels like it's on fire." Colleen laughed.

"Good that means its working." John smiled as ht elevator doors opened again. A car was already waiting for them when the walked out. The ride to the airport was short and bumpy. They checked their bags and waited to board the private plane. They walked through the airport finding their way to the gate. John was run down by a few fans and graciously signed a few autographs and posed for picture.

One of the admiring fans turned and noticed Colleen standing just a few feet away.

"Oh my god your Colleen." The young energetic fan giggled.

"Yeah." Colleen said slightly confused.

"Oh my god can I get your autograph?" The girl held out a pen and sheet of paper.

"Um." Colleen mumbled.

"Please."

"Sure." Colleen grabbed the sheet of paper and quickly scribbled her name. The girl was absolutely ecstatic as she took the paper back. She pulled Colleen by the hand over into a picture with her and John. Finally after several poses John and Colleen where able to escape. Luckily the airport had a private waiting room for the plane and they where able to escape the fans.

"That was crazy." Colleen breathed as she and John took a seat.

"Well you survived your first fan experience. Congratulations." John smiled.

------

The plane ride was rough due to the storms that where forming. Colleen tried to sleep in the back of the plane but was unsuccessful. Finally she gave up trying and turned her attention to her book. They circled the airport several times before they finally landed Colleen kept checking her watch they where so late that she figured her and Miranda would land at the same time.

Slowly the plane emptied with Colleen being the last one off. The plane landed at the end of the run way allowing a shuttle bus to come out and pick everyone up. The shuttle bus drove back to airport where several limos and taxi's where waiting. Colleen stood back as everyone else loaded into cars and headed for the hotel.

"Hey what are you waiting for?" John asked standing beside her.

"Um, Miranda's flying in today. She should be here in about ten minutes. I'm just going to wait for her." Colleen replied.

"Cool. You're still going to be at practice right?" John asked.

"Yeah." Colleen reassured him.

"Great. Hey, bring Miranda with you. Maybe I can show her some of my moves." John winked.

"Oh, just go." Colleen playfully pushed him towards his taxi. John left and Colleen sat on a small bench awaiting her friend's arrival. Her phone began to ring and she began to fish it out of her pocket. She smiled when she read the caller id.

"Hey has your plane landed yet?" Colleen asked.

"Why don't you turn around?" Miranda replied. Colleen turned around and spotted her brunette friend walking towards her. Her pale skin shimmered in the sun light as her wavy hair bounced with her steps.

"Oh my god!" Colleen screeched jumping up and running towards her. When they meet they instantly hugged and rocked from side to side.

"I can't believe you're here." Colleen breathed.

"I can't believe it either." Miranda replied as they pulled apart. "Now fill me in on everything that's been happening."

"Well, I think I should tell you something." Colleen said as her and Miranda walked over to a taxi.

"Judging by your tone it involves a boy." Miranda guessed as she put her suitcase in the trunk.

"How do you know just by my tone?" Colleen asked.

"Because I'm your best friend and your roommate for the past three years." Miranda explained. "So dish."

"You know how I told you about Kenny?" Colleen started as they settled into the taxi.

"Yes." Miranda replied. The taxi took off as the girls continued their conversation.

"Well thing maybe more serious then I led on." Colleen said quietly.

"Oh my god, are you and Kenny…" Miranda trailed off. "Your totally sleeping with Kenny aren't you?"

"Shhh, do you have to scream it?" Colleen gasped.

"Colleen, I can't believe you." Miranda gasped


	12. Chapter 12

**a million apoligies for the lack of updates. ive had to deal with school and family issues but they are behind me now so hopefully i will update more often. most of my other stories where already written so i updated them but im wirting this one as i go. sorry once again and as always review review review.**

* * *

"I still can't believe you." Miranda giggled as she and Colleen walked to the arena. Colleen was on her way to practice with John and Miranda insisted on seeing Colleen try to wrestle.

"Believe what?" John asked walking up behind them.

"Um…Colleen….and….you and…." Miranda mumbled once she turned and notices who it was.

"What my friend here is trying to say is she cant believe she's actually here." Colleen covered.

"Oh you must be Miranda, Colleen's friend." John said extending his hand.

"Um…yeah." Miranda smiled stupidly shaking his hand.

"So you ready to get going?" John asked Colleen.

"Yes. Let's begin the torture." Colleen laughed fallowing him to the ring. Miranda sat on the side and watched as John tried to teach Colleen a few wrestling moves but they ended up laughing more then wrestling. Finally after nearly two hours John called it quits.

"So, what did you think?" Colleen asked Miranda.

"You are so uncoordinated." Coleen laughed.

"Shut up you sound just like John." Colleen lightly pushed her.

"Oh, crap my interview is in an hour I better go get ready." Miranda said looking at her watch.

"Ok, go knock them dead." Colleen yelled as Miranda rushed out back to the hotel.

"Where's she off to?" John asked coming to stand beside her.

"Interview." Colleen answered.

"So I believe you owe me another dinner." John smiled.

"You maybe correct." Colleen smiled as she started for the locker rooms.

"Good so I'll meet you outside in like twenty minutes." John called as he headed for his locker room. Colleen took a quick shower and got dressed. She had on a pair of jean shorts and a tight black shirt. Pulling her wet hair back she walked out to meet John. John was waiting right out side the door wearing his patented long jean shirts and a white shirt.

"You ready?" John asked as he called for a taxi.

"Yeah, and where are we going?" Colleen asked sliding into the taxi.

"That's a surprise." John smiled. He gave the taxi driver the address and they set off.

"So your friend seems nice." John said making conversation.

"She is, usually she talks a lot more but I think she's nervous about her interview." Colleen remarked.

"Well I bet she gets it. You probably put in a good word for her." John smiled.

"I amy have mentioned her a few times." Colleen smiled.

Twenty minutes later the taxi came to a stop outside of a run down old wear house. "Where are we?" Colleen asked.

"You'll see in a few minutes." John said as he paid for the taxi. He lead her threw the door. There was a desk set up and John paid for two tickets. He placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her threw a curtain into a large smoke filled room. Several loud fans sat in beat up chairs around an old ring.

"It's a local wrestling company." John pointed out. "I like to come to places like these. It's more personal."

"Looks pretty cool." Colleen smiled. John guided her to two seat in the second row that where open. Several people recognized him and came over for pictures and autographs. Colleen signed a few but mostly she took the pictures' for adoring fans. Finally music started up and everyone rushed to their places. It was an amazing experience. Fans interacted with the wrestlers and referrers. The matches where fascinating to watch. You could tell that every one was having a good time. Colleen wasted no time in joining in and yelling. After about an hour and a half intermission hit.

"So what do you think so far?" John asked turning towards her.

'I love it. It reminds me of the good old days before all the gimmicks," Colleen smiled.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself. So I promised you dinner so would you like a hot dog or nachos?" John asked standing up.

"Nachos, with extra cheese." Colleen answered as Jon walked to the make shirt concession stands. As John walked away Colleen phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Colleen yelled over the crowd pressing her finger in her other ear.

"Colleen where are you?" Kenny's voices sounded.

"I'm out a local wrestling arena. It's awesome." Colleen yelled into the receiver.

"Oh, ok sorry. Call me later when you get back to your hotel." Kenny replied.

"I will. Bye." Colleen smiled.

"Bye." Kenny hung up. Colleen shut her phone just as John handed her a plate of nachos. "Thanks" She smiled.

"No problem. SO was that Kenny?" John asked as he sat down again with his plate of nachos.

"Yeah." Colleen answered as she took a bite of her food.

"You didn't talk very long."

"No I really couldn't hear him so I'll just call him later." Colleen replied as the music started again signaling the end of intermission.

-------

"At nearly midnight the taxi pulled up to the hotel and John and Colleen stepped out. After paying the driver they headed to the elevator.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." John smiled as Colleen stepped out on to her floor.

"Yeah. Thanks for tonight. I had fun." Colleen replied.

"No problem. What are big brothers for?" John said as the doors closed and the elevator head up. Colleen slowly made her way into her room. She noticed Miranda asleep already so she walked out on to the balcony to call Kenny.

"Hey I didn't wake you did I?" Colleen asked when Kenny answered the phone.

"No." Kenny answered. "I was just stepping off the plane."

"Plane?" Colleen asked confused.

"Yeah I caught an earlier flight." Kenny answered. : I was told I need to film a spot early in the morning."

"Oh so what time are you going to be here?" Colleen asked excited.

"About another hour or so. So should I even bother to get my own room?" Colleen knew Kenny was smiling when he said that.

"Well Miranda with me so I think you should." Colleen answered. "Besides I'm beat I'm probably just going to crash. But I will defiantly see you tomorrow."

"I guess I can deal with one more night alone." Kenny said disappointed.

"What doesn't kill you will make you stronger." Colleen reminded him.

"Fine. See you in the morning." Kenny replied.

"Sounds good. Goodnight." Colleen smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Colleen slid the key card into the slot and opened the door. The room was dark as she crept in. There he was. Kenny was sleeping soundlessly on top of the covers in his boxer shorts. His suite case was thrown on the floor with his dirty clothes piled next to it. Colleen smiled to herself as she slowly crawled into bed next to him. Kenny slowly woke up feeling the bed move. He turned his head towards Colleen but before he could say anything Colleen captured his lips. She moved over straddling on top of him.

"Miss me?" Colleen smiled finally pulling away.

"You have no idea." Kenny smiled rolling over so he was on top.

------

"Not that I'm complaining but, how did you get into my room?" Kenny asked about two hour later in the shower with Colleen.

"I may have sweet talked the guy at the front desk." Colleen smiled rinsing her hair.

"You didn't. You where still in your pajamas when you came in." Kenny argued.

"So? I went down in my pajamas, it was five in the morning no one else saw. It's not like I was naked." Colleen replied as they switched places so Kenny could rinse off.

"You're crazy." Kenny laughed.

"It's all part of my charm." Colleen argued.

"That's why I love you." Kenny smiled.

"What?" Colleen asked shocked. "Did you just say…?"

"Yes, I love you." Kenny repeated.

"Good, because I love you too." Colleen replied as Kenny scooped her into his arms.

"As much as I hate to end this tryst in the shower but we have to be at the arena in like ten minutes." Colleen remarked turning off the water. 

"If we must." Kenny breathed. They stepped out of the shower and began to get ready. Five minutes later they walked out of the hotel and headed for the arena. Once they where there they where forced to separate. Colleen had to go to hair and make up before they filmed tonight's spot.

Colleen was getting dressed when Miranda and Mickie walked in the door.

"Hey. Where did you go this morning?" Miranda whispered to Colleen.

"To see Kenny" Colleen answered. "I left you a message. Did you get here ok?"

"Yeah John walked with me." Miranda blushed.

"Wow John huh." Colleen smiled.

"Stop it was innocent." Miranda blushed even more.

"Sure." Colleen rolled her eye and continued to get ready.

"You going to film your spot?"

"Yeah. Do you want to meet after wards for lunch?" Colleen asked.

"Sure. Just call me." Miranda replied walking back to Mickie.

----

_Kenny and Colleen came walking around the corner hand in hand bumping into John._

"_Hey, John." Colleen smiled._

"_Hey, Colleen." John smiled. "Kenny." Johns tone hardened. "Look. I know you're with my sister and we have a match tonight against Randy and Mr. Kennedy. I can guarantee you that I will have your back in the ring but outside of the ring just know I still don't like you." John stood face to face with Kenny and after brief stair down he walked away._

"_What in the hell is with him?" Kenny remarked._

"_I don't know but I need to talk to him." Colleen replied running after John._

"_John stop." Colleen yelled. Finally John stopped and turned around._

"_What?" John asked._

"_What is with you?" Colleen asked._

"_Nothing. I just think that you shouldn't go down to ring side tonight.Ransy's up to no good." John remarked._

"_Why?"_

"_Just please for once do what I ask and stay as far away from Orton as possible." John answered with concern in his eyes._

"_What's going on?" Colleen asked worried from the look on Johns face._

"_Just stay away from him." John repeated._

-------

At lunch Colleen and Miranda decided to meet up at catering seeing as they didn't have enough time to go any where else. Kenny and Colleen got their food and took a seat at one of the round tables. A few seconds later Miranda appeared fallowed by John.

"I hope you don't mind but Johns going to eat with us." Miranda replied taking a seat across from Colleen.

"No problem." Colleen smiled as John sat next to Miranda.

"Miranda this is Kenny…Kenny this is my best friend Miranda." Colleen introduced them.

"Nice to finally meet the girl Colleen talks about constantly." Kenny smiled.

"I hope it was all good." Miranda smiled.

"Most of it." Kenny replied as Colleen playfully elbowed Kenny.

"So Kenny how was your trip?" John asked politely.

"Great, but I wish I could have seen Colleen trying to wrestle." Kenny laughed.

"Well it was quite an experience." John laughed too.

"Hey just because I was born without out balance or coordination doesn't give you license to laugh at me." Colleen said trying to sound angry.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Kenny smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"You guys make me sick." John laughed.

"Dido." Miranda laughed.

------

Once the show went live Kenny was running around doing interviews so they barely saw each other. As the night progressed a camera crew moved into the locker room to film Colleen watching Kenny and Johns match. _Of course no one officially won because Orton and Kennedy cheated by bringing in a steel chair. After John and Kenny where lying beaten on the mat Randy turned to the screen with a microphone in hand._

"_Colleen, you see your knights in shining armor? Don't worry because next week on the pay per view I will show you what a real man is." Randy smirked_


	14. Chapter 14

**I know this chapter is short but I still think its pretty god. But please review and tell me what you think.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later a pounding woke a sleepy Miranda and Colleen up. It was the morning of the pay per view and they had another three hours before they where needed at the arena.

"Answer the door." Miranda mumbled as she rolled over in bed.

"You're closer." Colleen replied pulling to covers over her head.

"Fine but next time your doing it." Miranda mumbled as she staggered out of bed and to the door. "Hello?" Miranda mumbled swinging to door open. In front of her stood a tall, leggy, blonde with a smile from ear to ear.

"Um, I'm looking for Kenny Dysktra." The girls said in a high pitched voice.

"Ok, first of all you have the wrong room and second of all I guarantee you that having some stalker fan show up in his hotel room is a restraining order waiting to happen." Miranda replied slamming the door.

"Who was it?" Colleen mumbled from under the covers.

"Some stalker fan." Miranda replied crawling back into bed.

--------

The pay per view came and went resulting in a win for both John and Kenny. Colleen did her part in escorting Kenny to his match with Kennedy. She yelled and cheered as of course like any good girlfriend she helped Kenny cheat his way to victory. It was a hectic evening full of fighting, interviews, pictures and exhaustion. John escorted Miranda back to the hotel while Kenny and Colleen left shortly after. As they walked out of the taxi and into the hotel Kenny pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. They waited for the elevator to arrive and then stepped in. Once the doors closed behind them Kenny snuck in a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Colleen asked.

"Just because you look so beautiful." Kenny smiled.

"Yeah right I've got bags under my eyes and I'm in _your_ sweat pants." Colleen laughed.

"Like I said you look beautiful. You make my clothes look so hot." Kenny repeated. "So are you staying over tonight?" Kenny asked kissing her on the forehead and resting his forehead against hers.

"If you're lucky." Colleen smiled.

"So that's a yes."

"Basically." The elevator doors opened and they walked out. As they turned to corner Kenny was grabbed by a leggy blonde and pulled into a kiss.

"Hey Kenny. Miss me?" The blonde asked in a high voice.

Kenny was quick to pull away and turn to Colleen. "I'm so sorry." Kenny replied noticing Colleen expression.

"What is going on?" Colleen demanded.

"Oh," the blonde said noticing Colleen. "I'm Kacy. Kenny's girlfriend." Kacy held out her hand as she wrapped her other one around Kenny's waist. Kenny quickly pushed it away and reached for Colleen. He looked completely freaked out.

"What?" Colleen demanded again.

"I can explain." Kenny pleaded. Colleen ripped her hand out of his grasp.

"So it's true?" Colleen said hurt.

"It was a mistake. I was drunk. It was a huge mistake." Kenny insisted.

"What? Kenny what's going on? Who is she?" Kacy asked confused.

"I'm no one. Not anymore" Colleen replied hurt as she headed for the stairs.

"Colleen wait!" Kenny yelled running after her. Colleen ran up the two flights of stairs to her room.

"Colleen?" Kenny's voice echoed a few steps behind her. She reached her room and shrugged Kenny away as she slammed the door in his face. She sunk against the door and silently cried.

"Colleen? Colleen what happened?" Miranda said walking towards her and sitting down.

"He cheated." Colleen cried.

"Oh my god. Colleen I'm so sorry." Miranda replied pulling Colleen towards her.


	15. Chapter 15

The morning came too soon for Colleen. She knew that in just a short period of time she was suppose to be on a plane with every other superstar and Kenny. Miranda was understanding, as always. She packed Colleen's bag and even sat out some of her clothes. It was a process that they each did for each other after a breakup. Colleen only had two serious relationships (one being with Kenny) and Miranda was there for the last one. Colleen closed up after a breakup. She had about a week of silence then slowly she pulled her self up. But Miranda worried anyways because Colleen cut herself off from everybody. Miranda on the other hand cried and rebelled for a few weeks after.

Miranda shook Colleen awake and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. Silently Colleen showered and dressed. She threw her hair back into a bun and shuffled out of the bathroom. Miranda was loading their suitcases on a cart. Without saying a word Miranda wrapped her arm around her shoulder and walked her to the elevator.

"So I know this is a stupid question but are you ok?" Miranda asked as the elevator doors open.

"Honestly no. I'm mad and hurt and sad but I also want to rip someone's head off." Colleen replied.

"Well remind me never to break up with you." Miranda laughed nervously. "So what are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to ask for the week off. Just go home and fall out of love." Colleen answered.

"You know you can't completely fall out of love." Miranda said as they loaded into the taxi. "And it takes way longer than a week."

"I know but at least it won't hurt as much when I get back." Colleen breathed leaning her head back against the seat.

"You want some company?"

"No you just started working and I think I need to pick myself up." Colleen answered. "But I love you for offering."

-----

They barely made it to the plane on time and as a result they had to sit in the very front. Once the plane was in the air Colleen turned in her seat pressing her knees against her chest and stared out the window. She didn't even notice Kenny walk up and sit on the other side of Miranda.

"Can we please talk?" Kenny pleaded leaning over Miranda.

"No." Colleen replied not bothering to turn around.

"Please. I was just one stupid drunken night." Kenny explained.

"Yeah but it still happened." Colleen replied.

"It was a mistake. I was drunk it was after my parent's party. She was a childhood friend. I didn't know she would show up there or here." Kenny pleaded.

"So if she didn't show up you would have never told me." Colleen concluded. "So much for an honest relationship."

"Colleen please I love you." Kenny pleaded.

"That's not enough."

"Look maybe you should just go and give her sometime to cool off." Miranda offered.

"But…" Kenny started to protest.

"Just do it before you make a scene and make matters worse." Miranda hissed.

"Fine, but I'm not giving up." Kenny replied walking away.

"Thank You." Colleen whispered to Miranda.

"Anytime." Miranda replied. The rest of the plane ride was silent. The moment the plane landed Colleen and Miranda practically sprinted out. She hid in her hotel room until the last minute. Then she hid in the divas locker room until he had to escort Kenny out to the ring. _She walked up to the gorilla with a moment to spare. With out breaking her stride she walked through the curtain plastering on a fake smile._

"_Are you ever going to talk to me?" Kenny whispered as he walked out behind her._

"_Not now." Colleen whispered back as the reached the ring._

"_Then when?" Kenny said opening the ropes for her._

"_Just give me time." Colleen whispered back._

------

After the match ended Colleen headed straight for her awaiting taxi. Needless to say Kenny fallowed.

"Where are you going?" Kenny demanded as Colleen got in her taxi.

"Away from you." Colleen answered as the taxi drove off.

"COLLEEN!" Kenny shouted after her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Almost finished. Remember the more you review that faster I post.**

------------------------------------------------------

Colleen slid her key into the door of her condo. It was nearly one o' clock in the morning and she was exhausted after the wrestling and plane rides. Just a few short months ago she lived here peacefully and love-free with Miranda. Now she was alone and heart broken. She swung the door open and walked into the empty condo. She dropped her bags nest to the door and threw herself on the couch. And she stayed there for two days only leaving to eat, go to the bathroom and shower. She ordered in and watched tv. She shed a few tears but most of all she slept.

----

On Saturday around seven o'clock her heard knocking on the door. Assuming it was the pizza she grabbed her wallet and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Colleen asked surprised.

"I came t see you." John replied walking into the condo.

'How did you…" Colleen started shutting the door behind him.

"Miranda told me your address." John replied looking around. The house was still relatively clean. The only thing was the blanket and pillow on the couch. "Looks like you could use a friend."

"Well I …um." Colleen mumbled.

"I know what Kenny did." John replied.

"Great." Colleen breathed. "Not only am I hurt but now I'm embarrassed." Colleen walked over to the sliding glass door and walked out onto the patio. The night air was crisp against her arm.

"Don't be." John replied walking out behind her.

"But you warned me no to get to close." Colleen breathed leaning against the rail.

"I did but that was before I saw you and Kenny together." John countered. "Miranda also may have mentioned that this wasn't the first time you've been hurt."

"What hasn't Miranda told you?" Colleen questioned

"No details. I was hoping you trusted me enough to tell me the rest." John said softly.

Miranda paused a while thinking it through. "I was in only one other serious relationship. I've dated a few others but noting special. We where together for over a year, I decide to surprise him on his birthday but when I walked into his apartment I walked in on him on top of his ex."

"That's harsh. I'm sorry." John said understandingly.

"That's not the worst part. After weeks of him graveling I took him back and forgave him. But three weeks later I found out he was still sleeping with his ex. It hurt worse the second time. I felt like a complete fool."

"So that's why you can't talk to Kenny. You're afraid it will happen again?" John asked.

"Yes." Colleen admitted. "I remember the first time it happened and it was never as bad as the way I felt when it happened with Kenny. I fell so hard so fast. I don't think I can handle it if it happens again."

"Can I tell you something and you promise mot to look at mew differently?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"I was dating this girl several years ago before I made it big. I had a match out of town that just so happened to fall on our anniversary." John admitted. "We had a huge fight and I thought it was over. Anyways I hooked up with another girl. When I got home I realized that she didn't think it was over."

"oh…"

"I felt horrible. It was the worst feeling when you realize that you hurt someone you love." John admitted. "I promised my self that I would never do anything like that again and I haven't."

"John…"

"I know I was wrong. And so dose Kenny."

"You talked to Kenny?" Colleen asked slightly hurt.

"Yes. I know that you probably hate me for that but he was just a mess especially after Miranda slapped the hell out of him.

"She did?"

"Yes remind me never to piss either one of you off." John laughed slightly. "He's truly sorry about what happened."

"I know he's sorry." Colleen whispered.

"Then why can you just talk to him?" John asked.

"Because it hurts too much to think about him how can I face him?" Colleen admitted.

"You just talk to him. The longer you wait the worse it will be. Trust me the sooner you patch things up the better." John told her. "You can do it Monday when we get back."

"We?" Colleen repeated.

"Yes _we_. I figured I traveled all this way the least you could do is show me around." John smiled. Then the door bell rang.

"OK now we can start with the greatest pizza ever made." Colleen replied as she walked back into the condo.

"Sounds good. I'm starving." John laughed walking in behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

Colleen showed John around the city the next day. They went to a local field and watched some local teens play a rough game of rugby. The per John request they went rock climbing and then to the movies. And of course Colleen talked John into walking around the mall and shopping a little.

The next morning they woke up and after breakfast they headed to the airport. The plane ride was filled with small talk trying to keep Colleen's mood light because she knew that once she landed she needed to talk to Kenny. As they rode in the taxi towards the hotel Colleen felt her heart rate increase and it nearly beat out of her chest as she walked into the hotel.

"You're going to be fine." John reassured her as they stepped into the elevator.

"I know I just need to get it over with." Colleen breathed as the doors opened again and John stepped out. "Where are you going?"

"I think I'll go fill Miranda in on what's happening." John replied. "He's in room 801." The elevator doors closed and Colleen was on her own again. Slowly she stepped off onto the eighth floor. It didn't take long for her to find his door. She stood in front of his door for what seemed like and eternity trying to build up the courage to knock.

"Just knock on the damn door Colleen." She told her self. Finally she just did it, she knocked.

"Hold on!" Kenny called form the other side. Colleen took a deep breath as he pulled the door open revealing his shirtless form.

_Damn this would be a whole lot easier if he had his shirt on_. Colleen thought.

"Hi." Kenny said softly when he noticed it was her.

"Hi." Colleen breathed. "I think we need to talk."

"I think that's a good idea." Kenny replied as he stepped back and let Colleen in shutting the door behind her.

"So how are you?" Kenny asked.

"Can we just skip the small talk and move on to the important issue?" Colleen replied feeling as if they didn't talk about it right now she would lose her nerve.

"Sure." Kenny said softly.

"You need to know that you hurt me. You also embarrassed me." Colleen started. "You betrayed my trust and I'm not sure if I can ever forget about that."

"I understand." Kenny replied. "I need you to know that I am truly sorry and I will never do that again."

"I know you're sorry but I trusted you and that's something that I don't do easily. I was already hurt once by a cheating boyfriend and I can t go through that again with you. You betrayed that trust. And the fact that you where drunk only makes me question your judgment." Colleen replied.

"What?" Kenny asked confused.

"I was cheated on before and when I took him back he cheated again. I cant do that again, not with you." Colleen whispered.

"I'm not your ex. I made one mistake and never hurt you like that." Kenny reassured her.

"But you already hurt me." Colleen corrected him

"I know I'm a horrible boyfriend. I just, I missed you so I drank. A lot. I was drunk and Kacy was throwing her self at me." Kenny tried to explain.

"But you're a wrestler and you have thousands of fans throwing themselves at you every day how can I trust that the next time you go out you won't do the same thing." Colleen argued.

"Because I know now what it's like to live without you and live with you hating me. I can't live through another moment like that." Kenny answered. "I know it will take a long time for you to trust me again but I'm not going to give up on what we have. I have never felt this way about a girl before. I've never been so in love before."

"I never hated you." Colleen corrected him.

"It felt like it." Kenny breathed as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"When I get hurt I close up and you really hurt me." Colleen said sitting next to him. "I love you too." Colleen rested her head on his shoulder before continuing. "I don't want to close up again. But I can't risk being hurt again."

"And I will never hurt you again. With every ounce of my being I promise that I will never do anything again." Kenny replied.

"I want to forgive you and I want to be close to you again." Colleen breathed.

"Good then don't push me away." Kenny replied taking her hand in his. "So what do we do now? Can we go back to being like we where?"

"Eventually." Colleen replied rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. "Right now can you just hold me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Kenny smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Thank you for forgiving me." Kenny replied kissing her temple.

"It's hard not too when your not wearing a shirt." Colleen laughed.

"Well then remind me to take off my shirt every time we fight." Kenny replied. "Now if I can only get you shirtless."

"Slow down boy. It takes a little more then five minutes." Colleen replied.

"Fine, you're just lucky I'm a patient man."


	18. Chapter 18

"So I'm assuming you and Kenny made up." Miranda replied as she opened to hotel door for Colleen.

'Yes we did." Colleen smiled. She threw her suitcase on the bed.

"So why aren't you with him right now?" Miranda asked.

"It's just too soon for a… that." Colleen replied sitting on the bed.

"Well, I know that you've been hurt in the past but I have a feeling that Kenny may be different." Miranda said.

"Thanks, let's hope he is." Colleen shrugged.

"Well selfishly I'm glade you hear. I've missed you." Miranda confessed.

"I doubt that. From what John told me you two have become quite close." Colleen replied. "By the way, thanks for telling him every detail of my personal life."

"Sorry he asked. It was like he was you big brother all protective and stuff. Plus I knew you listen to him." Miranda explained.

"As much as I hate to admit it but John was helpful. He's turning out to be a great friend." Colleen replied. "You too I heard about the slap."

"I'm going to kill John. I told him not to say anything." Miranda gasped. "I was just angry and he was in my way. You know how I get."

"I know and in a way I love you for it. It just proves how much you love me." Colleen laughed.

"You know I do. You're like my sister." Miranda replied.

---------

"Glad to see you back Colleen." Vince echoes as Colleen walked into his office that afternoon.

"Thank you, and thank you so much for the vacation." Colleen smiled.

"No problem. Did you get your personal affairs in order?"

"Yes I did." Colleen answered.

"Good well we're happy you're back with us. The fans want to see more of you and that's what there going to get. Tonight on Raw you will interfere in Kenny and Chris Masters match and then get into a fight with our newest Diva." Vince explained.

"Great. Who's the new Diva?" Colleen asked.

"You will meet her in about five minutes. You and Kenny will meet with her and Chris to work out the confrontation. And if all goes well next week you will have your awn match." Vince smiled.

"One can only hope." Colleen replied. "Thank you again."

"Any time, and good luck to night." Vince waved as Colleen walked out of his office.

Colleen walked out and as she rounded the corner she ran into John and Kenny.

"Hey guys." Colleen replied.

"Well glade to see you in a better mood." John teased.

"Shut up." Colleen rolled her eyes.

"Hey I was heading to the ring for practice." Kenny replied. "May I escort you?" Kenny offered his arm and Colleen blushed as she took it.

"I suppose." Colleen replied.

"You two behave." John called after them.

"Never." Colleen yelled over her shoulder.

"And remember, slow down. You control you tricks better if you pace yourself." John called after them.

"Well why don't you just come with us that way you can tell me exactly what I'm doing." Colleen replied. "After all you're my all knowing coach."

"I thought you'd never ask." John smiled running after them.

"What am I going to do with _you two_?" Kenny rolled his eyes stealing her expression. "You act exactly like siblings."

"That's because we are brother and sister." Colleen laughed.

"Cant you see the family resemblance?" John joked. Colleen giggled as she slowed down and jumped on to Kenny's back, just like old times.

'Hey next time warn me." Kenny commented as he stepped back to keep himself balanced after Colleens attack.

"What are you saying you can't even carry Colleen?" John joked.

"Oh, I can carry her." Kenny laughed.

"Oh I smell a challenge coming." Colleen whispered.

'Damn straight. I bet I can bet you to the ring." Kenny replied.

"Oh really?" John laughed.

"Really!" Kenny insisted.

"Fine. Your on." John replied. "Loser by dinner tomorrow."

"Deal." Kenny smiled.

"Ok if you two insist on letting your testosterone get the better of you, you need to at least make it a fair race." Colleen remarked. "Miranda!"

Miranda who stood about twenty feet away whipped around. "What?"

"Come here." Colleen replied. Miranda obeyed. "Jump on John."

"What?" Miranda asked confused.

"It's a race." Colleen replied.

"Just jump up and hold on." John replied. "I'm about to win us a free dinner."

"I never say no to a free meal." Miranda replied hopping on Johns back.

"Ok fist one to the ring wins." John replied adjusting Miranda on his back. "Colleen, count off."

"1….2….3." Kenny and John both took off down the hall and they busted through the curtain towards the stage. Both girls cheering them on. Finally they reached the ring in a near tie.

"Who won?" Miranda asked jumping off of John.

"Chris, who got here first?" John asked Chris Masters who was sitting on the edge of the ring laughing at their antics.

"Sorry John, but Kenny barely beat you." Chris replied.

"Yes." Kenny and Colleen cheered. Colleen slid off of Kenny's back hugging him.

"It looks like _the great John_ just lost a bet." Colleen teased him.

"Really, so that's how it is?" John laughed. "You're just going to turn against me?"

"Yeah if it means a free dinner I am." Colleen laughed.

"So, childish yet hilarious game aside, have any of you meet this new diva?" Chris asked sliding off the ring.

"No." They all echoed at once.

"Why don't you turn around and find out." A familiar voice echoed from behind. They all turned and immediately their jaws dropped.

------------------------

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist. Remember the more reviews the faster I post.**


	19. Chapter 19

"No…" Colleen gasped.

"…way." Kenny finished.

"What?" Miranda asked John.

"No idea." John whispered.

"Hello I'm the new Diva, Kacy."

"Kacy? As in…" John asked finding himself growing protective.

"_The_ Kacy." Colleen replied.

"So I guess you told them about me." Kacy smiled walking over the Kenny trying to link her arm with his.

"Stop it." Kenny demanded quietly. "We've talked about this. I'm with Colleen."

"Come on Kenny,…" Kacy started. 

"Well as awkward as this is we only have the ring for thirty minutes and we need to get this fight planned." Chris stated.

"Fine. This should be fun." Kacy smiled hopping onto the ring mat.

"I had no idea." Kenny turned to Colleen.

"I know I saw your face." Colleen whispered. "What in the hell is she doing here?"

"I don't like this." Miranda stated matter-of-factly.

"Me either." John agreed.

"Neither do I but it's our job and like it or not I have to kick her ass tonight." Colleen replied as she used Kenny's shoulder to push herself onto the ring mat. Kenny and John fallowed. Kenny kept his distance from Kacy as much as possible and John was sure to stay in-between them as much as possible. Miranda sat on the steps watching her best friend closely and she didn't like the look in Kacy's eye.

Colleen didn't talk much as they went through the match. Considering the obvious hostility between Colleen and Kacy it was decided it would be best for Kacy to wait until Colleen interfered before she came down to the ring. Kenny and Chris knew what they where doing already so they concentrated on Colleen and Kacy.

---------------

A half an hour later when Kenny and Colleen returned to the locker room Kenny slammed the door and kicked a near by trash can sending it flying across the room.

"Damn it." He yelled. "I told her to stay the hell away from you."

"Kenny." Colleen replied softly trying to get him calm again. "Just breathe for a sec." Kenny sat down roughly on the bench in front of his locker.

"How did she even get here?" Colleen asked.

"She and I use to train together. I got selected to come to the WWE and she stayed behind. I never thought she'd actually make it here." Kenny confessed.

"Well she did." Colleen put her hands on her hips and walked towards Kenny.

"Col, I'm so sorry I never…"

"I know." Colleen interrupted him. She walked closer to him. "Let me ask you a question."

"Anything." Kenny replied.

"Do you have…feeling for her?"

"No." Kenny answered truthfully.

"Then that's good enough for me." Colleen replied sitting on his lap. He leaned back making more room for her.

"Really?"

"Yes. I know what happened and as hard as it is to forget I believe you went you said it will never happen again." Colleen answered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's just get through tonight's match." Colleen rested her forehead against his.

"Then what?"

"I have no idea." Colleen couldn't help but laughed.

-------------

_Kenny and Chris's match went flawlessly. Chris was setting up for the Master lock when Colleen grabbed at his boot and Chris fell to the ground knocking both him and Kenny out. As Colleen was trying to get into the ring to get to Kenny she was attacked from behind by Kacy. Kacy grabbed her hair and threw her back to the ground. Colleen kicked Kacy in the stomach pushing her back far enough for Colleen to get back to her feet. Kacy stood and speared Colleen. Colleen was down and Kacy was supposed to walk away laughing but instead she threw herself on Colleen and grabbed her hair, she repeatedly smashed Colleen against the padded floor. Instinctively Colleen threw her hips left and rolled over pinning Kacy under her. Colleen pinned Kacys hands above her head and kneed her in the ribs until Kacy gave up fighting. Colleen stood up as Kenny rolled out of the ring, he grabbed her by the waist and escorted her back up the ramp. Half way up Kenny was shoved from behind sending him head first into the barricade knocking him out. Kacy pounced on Colleen and Colleen flew face first into the ramp. Kacy was relentless. Colleen shoved her off and kicked her back but before Colleen could get up Kacy was on top of her again. They traded several punches rolling back down the ramp as Kacy clawed at Colleen and Colleen brought her fists repeatedly in to Kacy's ribs. Then a strong pair of hands ripped Kacy off of Colleen and sent her flying into Chris's chest. Chris grabbed firmly onto Kacy as John bend down and picked Colleen up. Several security guards and referees rushed over making sure no further fight broke out._

"_Stay away." John warned Kacy._

"_Never." Kacy yelled._

"_What is wrong with you, you psycho bitch?" Colleen spat. Kacy just laughed as Chris drug her up the ramp and into the back. Paramedic attended to Kenny as John carried Colleen back to the trainers. _

John sat Colleen onto one of the tables as a doctor rushed to her side.

"What in the hell was that?" John yelled. "We did not plan that."

"She went crazy." Colleen winced in pain as the doctor cleaned the blood out of her eye.

"Colleen!" Miranda cried as she rushed to Colleen's side. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a little shaken." Colleen reassured her. "Where's Kenny?"

"Right here." Kenny said softly as he was helped on the doctors' area by two guards. A trainer rushed to his side and quickly examined him as John and Miranda paced close by.

"Colleen, you'll be fine. You have a few bruises but you will be sore in the morning. Just make sure to put antibiotic on those scratches tomorrow when you wake up." The doctor told her.

'Thanks."

"Kenny you have a slight concussion, so take it easy for the next few days. If you get a head ache go to the emergency room immediately."

"Great another concussion, just what I need." Kenny breathed." Can we go now?"

"Yeah but I advise you to go back to the hotel and rest." The doctor told them.

"We will." Kenny assured him.

"Good." Miranda breathed. "I'll take you two."

"Yeah, I'll see you both later tonight I still have a match against Randy." John said helping Colleen off the table.

"Thanks for coming to help." Colleen whispered as she lightly hugged him.

"Don't mention it." John replied. "Get these two back to the hotel." John said to Miranda.

"I will." Miranda reassured him. Kenny threw his arm over Colleens shoulder and they slowly made their way out to a taxi.


	20. Chapter 20

That night Kenny insisted in staying with Colleen and Miranda. Colleen slept on her side with Kenny close by keeping at least one arm around her at all time. Miranda slept in the other bed until a knock at the door woke her up. She looked over at Colleen and Kenny soundlessly asleep in the next bed over. She cautiously opened the door revealing John.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Miranda asked.

"Um…I was…." John started.

"…worried." Miranda figured.

"Is it that obvious?" John questioned walking into the room.

"Yeah." Miranda smiled.

"McMahon wants to see her tomorrow morning." John said softly.

"She figured as much." Miranda confessed. "So do you want to stay?"

"Doesn't look like there's any room." John pointed out.

"Well, the bed fits two if your willing to share." Miranda replied.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yeah, besides I know you'll worry all-night if your not here." Miranda replied lying in the bed fallowed by John.

"Thanks." John whispered.

"No problem." Miranda replied shutting her eyes. Colleen laid completely still listening to the conversation.

---------

The next morning Colleen crawled out of bed as quietly as she could. She pulled a sweatshirt over her sleep shirt and made her way to the elevator. She needed to talk to Vince but she didn't need John or Kenny being there and getting into trouble. She decided to walk up the two flights of stairs to Vince's floor. Approaching his door Colleen paused a moment before knocking. Linda McMahon opened the door and smiled over at her. how are you doing after last night?" Linda asked sincerely.

"Good just a little sore." Colleen answered as Linda guided her into the suite.

"Vince, Colleen is here." Linda raised her voice.

"Ah yes." Vince replied walking into the room. "Have a seat please."

Colleen did a she was asked as Linda went to answer another knock at the door. Kacy came strolling into the room with a smug expression on her face. She flopped down on the next chair as Colleen straightened up.

"Thank you for coming." Vince said plainly.

"No problem." Kacy smiled. "Anything for you."

"Right." Vince cleared his throat. "What the hell happened out there last night?" Vince demanded.

"That's what I want to know." Colleen crossed her arms and looked over at Kacy.

"What do you mean? We where just doing what we rehearsed." Kacy smiled.

"Bull shit. It was suppose to end after the spear. You went crazy." Colleen said shocked.

"Whatever." Kacy mumbled.

"I have it on good authority that Colleen is correct." Vince said simply.

"So you're going to believe whatever she said?" Kacy asked harshly.

"I'm going to believe what I saw." Vince corrected her. "And what I saw was not only a obvious attack that lead to one superstar getting a concussion but also led to another superstar having to run down the ramp and throw you off of her."

"So?" Kacy shrugged. "The crowd loved it."

"Yes, which is why we are going to have another match." Vince stated.

"What?" Colleen gasped.

"At the next pay per view we will have a loser leaves raw match, but until then you two will not touch each other on or off screen. If you do you will be immediately fired and band from ever returning. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good now you may go." Vince waved. Colleen and Kacy stood up and exited the room.

"You just got lucky." Kacy taunted as the door closed behind them.

"No, I just got another opportunity to kick your ass." Colleen corrected her.

"What like you did last night? I believe it was _me_ who kicked _your_ ass." Kacy laughed.

"Well last night was a cheap shoot; pay per view will be an entirely different story." Colleen said walking away and towards the stairs. Kacy turned on her heels and headed for the elevators.


	21. Chapter 21

"What happened?" Kenny demanded when Colleen walked back into the hotel room.

"I have a match against Kacy at the next pay per view." Colleen answered shutting the door and walking to the bed.

"What?" John demanded standing.

"I have a loser leaves raw in tow weeks." Colleen repeated.

"Shit." Kenny yelled.

"Vince cant do that." John yelled.

"Yes he can." Colleen replied sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Is the match predetermined?" Kenny asked.

"Yes but we wont know until the end of the match." Colleen replied. "Vince is going to pole the audience, crew and other wrestlers and determine who would be better to leave on Raw. At the end of the match a superstar will be asked to interfere and take one of out and get pinned by the opponent."

"So we have to wait two weeks?" Kenny demanded. "So if you lose you're getting transferred to smackdown. Away form me."

"Pretty much." Colleen shrugged.

"No, this is good because everyone loves Colleen and they don't even know Kacy so Colleen is bound to be voted as the one to save." John said.

"Yeah, but there is a locker room full of men and Kacy loves to flirt." Colleen pointed out. "And she has two weeks to make friends."

"No we'll never let that happen." John argued.

"Right." Kenny agreed.

------------------------

The next two weeks where torture. John had Colleen in the ring everyday training. John and Kenny also launched a campaign to save Colleen. They told anyone who would listen to vote to keep Colleen on Raw but at the end everyone was still on edge. Many of the divas sided with Colleen only because Kacy flirted with everyone in sight including their men. The younger superstars could be found drooling over Kacy as she walked past.

Finally it was time for the pay per view. Colleen was sitting on the bench in the locker room trying to calm her nerves while Kenny and John where at a meeting discussing the event and voting. Miranda paced close by refusing to leave her side.

Finally John and Kenny walked back into the room.

"Well?" Miranda asked.

"All we know is that whoever won, won by a landslide, but he wouldn't say. Whoever the superstar is that will save you, will find out after the match has begun." John explained.

"God I can't take this." Miranda cried.

"Its fine whatever happens, happens. Wither I stay on RAW or move to Smackdown is already determined so I might as well stop worrying." Colleen spoke.

"But…" Kenny started.

"But nothing, I have a match to take care of." Colleen replied walking out of the room and to the gorilla. John, Kenny and Miranda just sat silently watching the monitor as Kacy made her way to the ring fallowed by Colleen each praying that someone would knock on the door.

The hostility was evident as Colleen ad Kacy circled around the ring. The ref called for the bell and they locked up. Colleen used a hip throw to knock Kacy off her feet but Kacy kicked at Colleens feet causing her to fall. Once Colleen hit the ground Kacy jumped on top throwing punches into her face. Colleen kicked her off and quickly stood. As Kacy ran after her Colleen stuck her arm out and landed a text book clothes line. As Kacy got back to her feet Colleen used the ropes to build momentum as she landed a kick to the side of Kacy's head. The match continued as they exchanged right hands then Kacy threw Colleen into the turn buckle. Colleen stood again only to get clothes lined by Kacy. Kacy jumped on the ropes attempting a moonsault but Colleen rolled away and Kacy hit the ref, knocking him out. Kacy and Colleen stared at each other but right before they attacked Randy Orton ran into the ring.

-----

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I hopefully will post soon with vacation next week and all. But please please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Randy gave his signature smirk and looked at both girls. A smirk appeared on Kacy's face as she began to circle behind Randy. Colleen stepped to the side and Randy's gaze fallowed her. Colleen's heart jumped knowing she was about to loose.

Suddenly Randy turned around tripping Kacy. Colleen's mouth flew open as he walked over to her and grabbed her. He lifted Colleen over his head and threw her into Kacy who was trying to stand up. As Colleen landed on top of Kacy Randy moved to the ref and drug him over to the girls. Groggily the ref smacked the mat three times and Colleen's music began tot play.

Kacy was furious and immediately jumped up and onto Colleens back. Colleen fell face first into the mat. Randy quickly grabbed Kacy and pushed her threw the ring ropes and into the awaiting security guards arms.

"As the rules of this match state, Kacy will leave RAW and the arena immediately." Lillian announced.

Colleen couldn't believe it. Randy Orton just helped her win the match. As the ref held her arm up in victory Randy grabbed a mic.

"Well many may ask why I, Randy Orton, would help the sister of my sworn enemy John Cena." Randy began. "Well let's just say it easier to torture John if you're still on RAW." Randy explained as he dropped the mic. Randy walked over to the ropes and sat on the second one waiting for Colleen to walk through. After hesitating slightly Colleen bent down and exited the ring. As she walked up the ramp Randy fallowed her still displaying his smirk. Once they where past the gorilla she turned to Randy.

"What's going on?"

"Well, Vince told me that your next story line is going to be me trying to turn you against Kenny and John." Randy explained.

"Oh, that explains a little." Colleen replied. "But I still can't believe I'm staying."

"Well first off you are the better wrestler and contrary to popular belief all the wrestlers here are like a big family. If you mess with one you piss them all off." Randy smiled.

"Thank you." Colleen replied hugging him before he left.

---------------One year later-------------------

"Colleen?" Miranda called walking into the hotel room.

"What?" Colleen called back walking out of the bathroom.

"John wants to know if you're meeting us for dinner?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there in about twenty minutes." Colleen replied drying her hair.

"Cool, see you then." Miranda smiled walking out of the room and too the one she shared with her boyfriend John.

"So I guess having you to myself tonight is out of the question." Kenny shrugged as he wrapped his arm around her waist lifting her shirt up slightly.

"Aw well its just dinner you can have me for desert." Colleen teased. Kenny kissed the back of her neck as he continued to rub her stomach and hips.

"Can we have desert first?" Kenny grinned.

"Kenny." Colleen giggled as he pulled her shirt up revealing her intire stomach.

"What? Do you know how amazingly hot you look right now?" Kenny whispered.

"Hot? Yeah right." Colleen laughed. "I'm getting fat."

"No your not." Kenny said kissing her swollen stomach. "Your three months pregnant, there is a hug difference."

"Well you won't say that when I'm nine moths along and look like a cow." Colleen laughed.

"Yes I will." Kenny argued.

"God, you say the perfect things." Colleen smiled.

"Well I do try." Kenny laughed. "Now lets hurry up a eat dinner so I can have desert." Five Minutes later they walked out of the room and to the elevator.

"After you my wife." Kenny smiled waiting for her to walk in the elevator.

"God that still sounds weird." Colleen blushed.

"What?"

"Wife. I'm your wife." Colleen repeated.

"Give it time it's only been two weeks." Kenny replied as the doors shut. "I, for one, love being called your husband."

"Really?" Colleen smiled.

"Yes, that and when you call me a god in bed." Kenny laughed.

"I don't think I've ever called you a god."

"Yes you have."

"No I don't think so."

"Well then I'll just have to make you say it again tonight." Kenny smiled as the doors opened again and they stepped off the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's all folks. Thank you so much for sticking with me. I really hope you enjoyed my story.**


End file.
